


The Innocence in Hell

by CuppyCake5



Category: Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 14:50:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuppyCake5/pseuds/CuppyCake5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was inspired by two tumblr RPers (baneofgothamsexistence and johnblakegd). I don't believe it's entirely canon to their background stories. And it's most definitely non-canon to the movie or the comics.</p><p>Bane recalls Talia and their time together in and outside The Pit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Innocence in Hell

Standing in front of the window, back straight and shoulders squared, Bane allowed his memories to engulf him. The memory of the small girl he’d once known, of the innocence where none thought it possible, of the child born into and forced to live among the most repugnant men. It was more than simply Hell on Earth. More than even Hell itself. That was why Bane knew he had to save her, help her escape, for he knew it impossible for a child to survive.

There had only been so much he could do though. Lift her up. That was all there had been time for to save her from those men that would tear her soul and body apart, that would make her weep for death. Their eyes locked as the same men surrounded him and took his soul and body in place of hers. He doubted she was able to hear the ‘goodbye’ he spoke over the screams of the other prisoners. His vision was stolen by darkness before he could watch her escape.

When he woke, he was forever changed. A demon amongst monsters. Forced to live the rest of his life with a mask that took away his pain and gave him the ability to function. But it instilled an odd fear amongst the other prisoners. Never again was a hand laid upon him for what he assumed would be a lifetime within the prison.

He hadn’t expected the girl to return. He hadn’t expected her to save him. But she had. She returned to a place wrought with the worst of mankind, simply to set him free. From that moment one, Bane never strayed from her side, unless she deemed it necessary.

The masked man watched as she grew from the innocent child she had been to a woman seeking to fulfill her destiny and revenge. Most would believe it were wrong of Bane to be proud of the way her anger boiled inside of her, yet she always had an air of calm control. It was that, combined with Bane’s sheer strength, that they were able to build an army together. And, together, took over an entire city.

Bane slipped away from his memories when he felt John’s arms around him. “We’ll find her, Bane.” The ex-detective spoke softly into his back.


End file.
